The Krieg and the Elysian
by Ubermarine
Summary: Watchmaster Erwin of the Death Korps of Krieg woke up among the dead bodies of his comrades and rescued by Lieutenant Alisia of the Elysian Drop Trooper. Now they must regroup with the rest of the regiments by traveling through the chaos tainted land of Heiligtum. Through their journey will they develop feelings for each other? even for a one as unemotional as a Krieg?.
1. Chapter I

I'm doing a complete overhaul of this story, at least half of the old plot has been and ripped out and been replaced with, now all I have to do is rewrite the rest of the chapters and replace them.

Chapter I Praelocutio

-11 km above sea level, Heiligtum 22:00-

* * *

Alisia was sitting in a Valkyrie beside her medic wondering how the high command screwed up this time. Contrary to what they told her and just about everyone else the area near the drop zone were heavily defended and more than likely had a whole regiment of anti-air since there were no other ways to explain why the Valkyrie fleet she was with was being pounded with flak rounds.

Alisia stood up in the Valkyrie as it was being pounded by flak rounds in front of her squad, "Listen up boys," She yelled so her squad can hear her over the roaring engine of the Valkyrie, "We are to jump off this Valkyrie in about half an hour and after we jump off we are to regroup on rendezvous point 104, You will be all debriefed when we arr….", She was stopped as the Valkyrie shook violently and alarms began to sound and the red drop light began to blink, "Lieutenant" She heard the pilot yell through her earpiece, "Your squad has to jump out NOW!", Alisia immediately yelled out "EMERGENCY JUMP, EVERYONE GET OFF THE VALKYRIE NOW", Alisia saw her squad jump out one by one and finally she was the last one to hesitation she jumped out and as she fell she can see that the Valkyries were all scattered due to the heavy anti air that was pounding them and a few Valkyries crashing down to the ground but what she couldn't see was her squad.

As she breathed in pure oxygen through her helmet and free felled down she couldn't but to feel excited as the sound of air rushing past her was music to her ears and the visor of her helmet fogging up and finally started to freeze from the extreme cold, when she reached the optimum altitude she activated her grav-chute slowing her down steadily and when her boots finally hit the ground she got her lasgun up and looked around to see if there were any hostiles in the area which there weren't any. She took her map out and guessed that she was about 550 km away from the drop zone considering the speed the Valkyrie was going and the distance they had left until their arrival above the drop zone, she quickly plotted her route to the rendezvous point and started to move.

-552 km away from Drop zone "Emperor's Wrath". Heiligtum 20:00-

* * *

Watchmaster 08279 lead his squad through the barely intact road, " We were supposed to arrive near the drop zone "Emperor's Wrath" in 4 hours which with the current speed of the Centuar they were riding on would be impossible even on its maximum speed" he thought in the silent passenger compartment of the Centuar .Sitting Beside him was Grenadier 09674, the grenadier was checking his Type XIV lasgun until a lasbolt hit him in the face and melted his helmet and face off and with that a mass of lasbolt flew in all directions both from and to the Kriegs, Watchmaster 08279 saw a flash in the distance and felt something smash into his chest and saw blood trickle down as a missile came flying toward the Centaur, "_Finally it is my time to see the Emperor_" he thought and the Centaur exploded sending several Kriegs flying.

-552 km away from Drop zone "Emperor's Wrath", Heiligtum 23:30-

* * *

Alisia heard a distant sound of explosion and at first she didn't think much of it until she realized that it could be a Valkyrie that's been shot down and crashed and with that she decided to investigate the explosion and hoped there would be survivors or at least a vox caster so she can contact other squads that had hopefully regrouped by now on different points.

When Alisia was near the site of explosion she realized that it wasn't a downed Valkyrie but a destroyed Centaur with dead bodies of what looked like PDF soldiers and even more bodies closer to the actual vehicles most of them dismembered, "W_hat the hell happened here_?" she thought as she cautiously walked towards the vehicle and she got into cover instantly when she saw a large figure walk toward a dead body "_Wait… that's not a dead body_" She thought as she saw the supposed dead soldier pull out a large combat knife and weakly pointed at the large figure that stood in front of him as the large figure brought its chainsword slowly above its head. Alisia didn't hesitate when she aimed her lasgun at the figures head and pulled the trigger.

* * *

A/N:As you can see I decided to go with the more canon name for "Erwin" since my previous idea for his name seemed a bit ridiculous to me.

Chapter 2 (former chapter 1) will be edited soon as possible or will be deleted and replaced with a different chapter. Same applies for the rest of the chapters. Instead of a bolt pistol Alisia shoots with a lasgun at the cultists head because logistically speaking Lasgun makes far more sense than a bolt pistol.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II: Dignum

* * *

The Watchmaster had no idea where he was, and it was too dark for him to see but see the bodies of his dead comrades around him and feel warm and wet along his left chest, He tried to get up but the pain in his left made him groan in pain muffled by his respirator and he noticed the shadow that covered him and looked up to see a cultist with a crazed look in his eyes holding a chainsword dripping with crimson red blood.

He instinctively went for his bayonet and pointed it at the cultists "If I die I'm taking you with me to the Emperor so you can burn for all eternity Heretic" He thought but the cultist`s head combusted sending blood and gore in all direction, He looked to see who or what had killed the heretic and saw a female Guardsmen, probably a Elysian drop trooper by the looks of her armor and the grav-chute, She had her Lasgun still pointed at the headless heretic

"She must be an officer" Erwin thought as she slowly approached him.

"State your rank and name", said the guardsmen

Watchmaster looked at her, "Watchmaster 08279 of the 5th Death Korp of Krieg Siege Regiment", the Elysian scowled, "I asked for a name Krieg", He was confused by this "That was my name and rank" said the Watchmaster, The female guardsmen frowned but stopped questioning the Krieg and kneeled beside him and started to rummage through her bag, The Watchmaster took this time to observe her and saw that she was indeed an Elysian and noticed the winged skull on her left shoulder pad and a yellow stripe that went vertically from her helmet. He tried to pull himself up but the Elysian pushed him back down and when Erwin looked at the Elysian she was pulling out what looked like a medi-pack and she turned her attention back to him.

"I need to take your uniform off" he only nodded and the Elysian started to unbuckle his armor "My name is Alisia by the way" she Erwin grunted in acknowledgement and Alisia frowned but said nothing.

As Alisia finished taking his armour off she wondered what had happened here, she moved onto taking the greatcoat off of the Krieg "Why does this coat feel heavier than the armour he was wearing", she thought as she moved it aside on top of the armour that was laying on the ground behind her. She heard the Krieg take his respirator off and start to cough, she turned around and saw that he was coughing out blood and she saw his face, He looked like he was only slightly over 20 years old or at least his face did but his eye belonged to someone older, someone who had seen decades worth of war.

"You okay there Krieg?" Alisia asked with concern

The Watchmaster nodded and wiped his mouth with his arm.

Alisia pulled out a roll of blessed bandage and a pack of gauze, she also took out a syringe of morphia and a bottle of disinfector and with that she quickly got to work When she plunged the thick needle of morphia near the Krieg`s wound and was surprised by his lack of reaction "The painkiller will allow you to operate without feeling much pain" Alisia told the Krieg and was rewarded with a nod from the Krieg. She moved onto disinfecting the wound and then quickly covering it and when she was done she patted the Krieg on the back and got back up and cleaned her hand with the disinfectant, "_Wait.. weren't I supposed to clean my hand before aiding him_?" she thought and mentally punched herself as the Krieg started to put his uniform back on, When the Krieg was done with putting his armour on he stood up and walked toward what remained of the destroyed Centaur as if nothing had happened, Alisia followed him to the wreckage fearing that he will do something reckless because of the death of his squad but instead he just walked over his squad as if they didn't exist and grabbed his lasgun from the ground and walked back, "_Not even an ounce_ _of emotion_", she thought and felt both respect and disgust for his lack of emotion.

"Hey Krieg" she called out and the Watchmaster turned his head to her "Where were you headed?",

"Drop zone Emperor`s Wrath" he replied

"That's where my squad was supposed to drop" Alisia said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Then why are you here Lieutenant" the Watchmaster asked

"Our Valkyrie was shot down", The Watchmaster said nothing

"But my squads rendezvous point is near where we all dropped so we should be able to regroup and head to the drop zone together"

"Perhaps the rest of the platoon will arrive on the drop zone so I can regroup with them" he thought and nodded in agreement with the Elysian`s idea.

"Right, but before we leave I think you need a proper name",

"No" the Krieg said

"Well I'm not going to yell out your current name if I need to get your damn attention Krieg"

The Krieg said nothing as he strapped his respirator back on.

"I'll call you Erwin" she said a bit sadly

Erwin didn't argue.

…"Alisia asked Erwin to follow her closely and refrain from shooting anything heretic or not which seemed to have upset the Krieg "Our aim is to regroup with others not to get ourselves killed" Erwin nodded but still seemed uncomfortable with the idea "Do you know where we need to be headed Lieutenant?"

She took out her map from her pocket and opened it up and pointed to the red circle drawn on the map

"Right here, it will take almost a week to arrive on foot" Alisa than pointed at a blue circle "This is where my squad was to rendezvous after our drop""

Alisia folded her map and put it back in her pocket "We should arrive at the rendezvous point in a day if we leave now" When Alisia saw Erwin nod she shouldered her bag

"Then let's get moving"

A/N: about half of this chapter was the same thing as the former chapter 1 (now chapter 2 as you can see) but i changed it so its Alisia giving Erwin his new name(Major change from the originally planned plot i had) Now... time to rewrite chapter 3... and than finally continue

Alisia: Lieutenant of the 1st Elysian Drop Trooper Regiment

Erwin: Sergeant of the 5th Death Korp of Krieg Siege Regiment

Active Regiments: 1st Elysian Drop Trooper Regiment, 5th Death Korps of Krieg Siege Regiment, 2nd and 3rd Heiligtum Defense Regiment.

Area of Operations: Heiligtum of the Ultima Segmentum, Continent of Bergland, 100km radius area of the Fortress city of Eisenarm

Objective: Purge the Heretics

Date of Operation: 135.M42

Possible Hostiles within the AO: Heretics, Traitorous Astartes (Most likely former Emperor`s Children)


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III Ruina

**'A Heretic may see the truth and seek redemption. He may be forgiven his past and will be absolved in death. A Traitor can never be forgiven. A Traitor will never find peace in this world or the next. There is nothing as wretched or as hated in all the world as a Traitor.'**

_-Cardinal Khrysdam, Instructum Absolutio_

107km away from the Rendezvous Zone "Insprit",Hivecity of Hafenland (Ground Level),Heiligtum

* * *

After walking on a bumpy road surrounded by an endless field of rockrete buildings and destroyed imperial vehicles and mutilated bodies with a silent Watchmaster, who doesn't seem to know how to socialize she started to get bored and by the time she was walking past a wrecked Hydra anti air platform that sat in the middle of a empty courtyard she started to think about the recent events and such as her body went autopilot.

"Well at least they got rid of the anti-air",she thought as she saw more scorched Hydra platforms on some of the building rooftops, "A bit too late" she thought grimly, realizing that only if they had started the aerial strike earlier than there would have been less casualties but of course the high command always had to screw up with the planning.

"God damn idiots" she thought as they walked past another downed Hydra with a gaping hole where the gunner's cabin used to be.

"Lieutenant" Erwin asked his voice muffled by his respirator. Alisia back at him and saw that he was pointing to something, what she saw was light being reflected off of something than she realized what it was "Get behind cover!" She yelled as a red las bolt hit the chest plate of her armour, The Watchmaster grabbed the collar of her armour and pulled her behind cover.

With the Lieutenant safely behind cover Erwin tried to pinpoint the location of the sniper and shooter made the mistake of making the second shot and missing, leaving a faint red line that lead straight back to the shooter.

Alisia looked down at her armour and saw a hole halfway through the chest piece "_Shit_." She thought, another lasbolt hit the chassis of the wrecked Chimera, Erwin stood up and aimed where the las beam came from and fired a few shots then took cover again as a las bolt near misses him.,

Alisia poked her head out and sure enough another lasbolt flew toward her leaving a red line straight back to the shooter and somewhere beside her, she ducked back down, "The shooters hiding in the building ahead of us 200 meters away, 2rd floor and 4th window from the left",Erwin nodded his head in response, "I'll provide cover fire, you run in and throw a frag in through the window",Erwin nodded again and ran behind cover and a lasbolt hit the wrecked Aegis defence line that stood on his right and at the same time Alisia stood up and started to shoot at the shooter with her las gun set to full auto hoping that the shooter will keep his head down. By the time Erwin was about a 100 meters away from the shooter the shooter started shooting at Alisia whenever Alisia had to reload allowing Erwin to reach the shooter faster and safer. Erwin stood against the wall of the building and got his frag grenade out of his pocket, Alisia ducked behind her cover when he threw the grenade in through the window and after a yell from the building the grenade exploded.

Alisia moved through cover to the building just in case the shooter was still alive somehow and with Erwin they moved up the stairs and found the completely mutilated body of the shooter,Alisia searched the area for supply while Erwin kept watch. She found the shooters lasgun and pack "_Well at least his pack was far away from where the grenade exploded_" she thought as she picked the pack up and dumped everything on the floor and rummaged through the small pile and found some power packs for their lasguns, a full water canteen, 5 bags filled with dried Grox meat, a Krak grenade and a bottle of cheap Amasec, She smiled when she found the bottle of Amasec and she stashed everything she found into her bag , "Erwin how much food do you have left?", Alisia asked, Erwin took his pack off and passed it to Alisia, she peered inside and to her surprise saw that his food supply was almost untouched but she still shoved 2 bags of dried Grox meat into his pack and passed the pack back to Erwin and some power packs and the Krak grenade she found, Erwin pulled the pack onto his back and shoved the power pack and krak grenade into the large pocket of his great coat, and with that they descended down the stairs they came from.

98km away from the Rendezvous Zone

* * *

First thing Alisia noticed was the abundance of rotting bodies and skeletons which both alarmed and calmed her, the latter because it gave her hope that whatever killed these people would be long gone, as they walked through the narrow street of the underhive they saw some dead Arbites as well as what looked like gangers with illegally acquired lasguns, they continued walking for hours until it became too dark to continue walking, "_That building looks stable enough_" she thought as she walked toward an abandoned warehouse with Erwin walking behind her.

Erwin pushed the heavy steel gate open as Alisia went inside with her Lasgun ready in case anything decided to pop up and start shooting at them but nothing like that happened as they entered deeper into the warehouse, "I guess this place is empty" Alisia thought as she dropped her pack and gathered whatever they can burn to start a camp fire with while Erwin sat on a metal crate and started to disassemble his gun to clean it with a las pistol beside him. They warmed up their stale tasting food that were possibly older than themselves and ate them in complete silence with Alisia sitting beside Erwin, Erwin had his helmet off and Alisia couldn't help to wonder if this man ever smiled in his life or even laughed "Doubt it", she thought as she shoveled another spoonful of the bean flavored nutrient paste into her mouth. Alisia pulled out the bottle of Amasec and took a swig of the strong alcohol and offered it to Erwin who looked at the liquid suspiciously, "It's just some cheap amasec" than it dawned on Alisia "You never had any sort of alcohol?" Alisia asked her voice laced with disbelief, "No", Alisia was suddenly grinned, "Its just alcohol, not like its going to kill us" Alisia thought about it for a second, "Okay its not going to kill us sooner than just about anything else that gets thrown at us on a daily basis" she said still with the grin on her face, Erwin took the bottle and took a sip of it and to Alisia's surprise didn't respond at all he downed half the bottle and passed it back to her and stared at the empty space ahead of him as Alisia awkwardly drank alone beside Erwin. Erwin's whole body stiffened when he felt the lieutenant's body lean on his side with her face resting against his shoulder and saw that she was asleep, eventually he relaxed and staying awake felt like a struggle for the first time and fell asleep feeling calm for the first time in his life.

* * *

A/N : Funny how auto correct would sometimes correct lasgun to flashgun. Anyways sorry for my shit grammar and thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter -

**'We're the Death Korp of Krieg, son. Did you think that was just a pretty name? We never retreat. We fight and we die, that's the Krieg way.'**

**-Lieutenant Konarski at the Battle of Erebus, Tarsis Ultra**

Unknown Planet 6 years before deployment to Heiligtum

* * *

Grenadier 08279 sat inside the rumbling Centaur carrier as it rolled through no man's land towards the enemy with the heavy stubber spitting out lead, all while artillery shells landed all around them, He wasn't sure if they were the enemies or not but he didn't care, he was here to serve the emperor and there was nothing more glorious than to die a heroic death for the emperor. The Centaur came to a stop and the Watchmaster yelled out orders to his fellow grenadiers and they all jumped out and started shooting at the stunned heretics that resided inside the trenches, 08279 fired his Type XIX lasgun at a heretic that tried to climb out of the trench and another that tried to grab the lasgun that was leaning against the mud wall of the trench.

08279 jumped into the trench along with the rest of his squad and the Watchmaster and the commissar lead them down a tunnel, One of the grenadier took out a frag grenade and threw it down the tunnel and when it exploded everyone rushed in with their bayonet plugged in and rushed the first heretic they saw, 08279 attempted to fire his lasgun but it malfunctioned ,"this would need a blessing prayer" he thought as he stabbed the bayonet into the heretics stomach and spilled his intestines onto the mud floor of the tunnel and second later one of his squad mate rushed in and stabbed the heretic in the eye socket with his bayonet and fired for good measure and moved on to the next heretic, 08279 moved through the tunnel killing any heretics he saw by bludgeoning them in the face or by shoving his bayonet through their eyes and into their brain, the tight space and corners forced them to fight hand to hand, as he fought through the heretics he realized that most if not all of them were poorly equipped, usually lacking armour and helmets which made his job much easier, and for the next 3 years this process repeated until the end of the campaign where all the rebel were exterminated and the planet was back in Imperial control And now he was to be deployed to a planet called Heiligtum in the Ultima Segmentum to quell yet another possible rebellion, but none of this mattered as his job was to serve the emperor and only the emperor.

* * *

A/N Just a random mini chapter i added


	5. Chapter V

Rewriting this chapter,


End file.
